Season 1 deleted scenes transcript
LJB4815162342 is responsible for this transcription. The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete First Season DVD box set. They include only the regular Disc 7 ("The Lost Flashbacks"*''' and "Deleted Scenes" sections) and are missing those found in Easter Eggs and TV Guide bonus disc, see deleted scenes for more info and synopses. ---- * = "The Lost Flashbacks" deleted scenes Smoking '''Deleted from smokes a cigarette at the wreckage of the plane. Charlie walks up to him. CHARLIE: Are you sure you, um, excuse me, are you sure you should be smoking near the plane? ...And stuff? Pause SAWYER: Yup. CHARLIE: OK. Excellent. Just thought I’d ask. to walk away, but returns Can I have one of your cigarettes? gives him the cigarette he is smoking. Thanks. lights a second cigarette. Charlie walks away. Chicken or Lasagne Deleted from is nighttime. Locke sits alone at the beach, staring out into the ocean. Hurley walks up to him, carrying airplane food. HURLEY: Hey, how’s it goin’? Crazy day, huh? doesn’t reply We got chicken or lasagne. They’re not cooked, but they can’t be worse cold than they were heated. pause. Locke is still silent. Hey, we both got plaid shirts on! no reply from Locke OK. walks away. Kate & Sayid Deleted from pours water from a tarp into an Oceanic Airlines bottle. She then hands it to Sayid, who is working on the transceiver. KATE: Here. SAYID: Thank you. Pause The others, they’ve heard about the thing you saw. The pilot. I can understand why you wouldn’t talk; you didn’t want to frighten us. But your English friend has been telling anyone who will listen. They think we are insane for going back in there. KATE: Well, if he told you about the pilot, he told you what the pilot said. The rescue crew, they’re looking in the wrong place. They’re not going to find us. SAYID: I don’t like it here, but you – you don’t like it here even more than I do. The Climb Deleted from of the island. Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Charlie, Boone and Shannon climb a cliff. Boone attempts to help Shannon, but she pulls away from him. Sayid helps her instead. Here, you can hear the crew talking. At the very top of the cliff, Sawyer helps Kate over the top. Sawyer and Kate get to the top first, followed by Sayid, then Charlie. Charlie goes to help Shannon. CHARLIE: Oh, I got you, I got you. pulls her up There you go. begins to hum ‘You All Everybody’. Shannon glares at him. Charlie continues to hum. Funny story. You’ll love this. You ever heard of Drive Shaft? A band? SHANNON: Oh, I hate them. CHARLIE: OK. SHANNON: Why? CHARLIE: Oh, nothing. SHANNON: Do you get their one song stuck in your head? CHARLIE: Yeah, sort of. SHANNON: God, I’m sorry. CHARLIE: Yeah, me too. Finding the Tell Deleted from and Walt walk and talk through the jungle near the beach. '''WALT: Thought it was called a bluff. LOCKE: Bluffing, belying, it’s all the same in poker. WALT: Can you teach me? LOCKE: Sure. arrive at the fuselage. You wanna be a good poker player, you need to be able to spot a liar. And the only way to spot a liar is to find their tell. The easiest tell someone makes is with their body. of Charlie and Claire You tense up, make a fist, curl your toes... another amateur mistake, of Boone and Shannon arguing. some players get very defensive when they’re lying. More experienced players use distractions over to Sayid and redshirts setting out a tarp to keep your attention off their cards. Others avoid contact altogether. of Sawyer They isolate themselves for fear of being unable to hide the truth. And some people, of Kate, you just can’t read at all. Partners Deleted from and Shannon walk along the beach, discussing the day’s events BOONE: All I know is they’d better not let that guy loose. I heard he even tried to murder the kid. Look at his wife. The guy’s clearly homicidal, and she’s standing by him. It’s the whole Asian thing. SHANNON: She’s with him for the same reason I’m hanging out with you. ‘Cos I have to. to Sun and Jin. Dialogue from the episode is shown – the scene where Sun tends to Jin’s wrist as he is handcuffed to the plane. Where Did You Go? Deleted from stumbles along a jungle path. Dazed. Leaving us to assume he’s had a fix. THE CAMERA FLOATS with him, dreamily, emulating his high, or so it’d seem... But something is WEIRD HERE. Something is DEFINITELY OFF. And then Charlie just STOPS -- because up ahead is -- A MAN SITTING ON A ROCK. Just sitting there, wearing a black t-shirt, his back to Charlie. CHARLIE:'''Hello? Charlie inches forward -- the guy suddenly turns around. And HOLY FUCKING SHIT. It’s... '''CHARLIE: (cont’d) J-Jack? JACK: Where’d you do, Charlie? CHARLIE: Wha-- Nowhere. I mean, I went for help. For you... But I was... I... I got lost... (notices Jack’s shirt) What are you wearing...? Jack looks down, we TILT DOWN to see he’s wearing Liam’s “MU$IC $LUT” T-shirt. JACK: You’ve seen me in this before, Choir Boy. (stands; intense) You were supposed to look out for me, Charlie. But you left me to die in a hole. and confused, Charlie backs away -- CHARLIE: How’d you get out of the cave, Jack? And now Jack is COMING TOWARDS HIM, eyes burning --] Jack:Don’t you get it, rock god? I’M STILL THERE! (singing, a capella) YOU ALL EVERYBODY... YOU ALL EVERYBODY! as he’s almost ON TOP of Charlie, a BIRD’S CA-CAWS! RATTLE CHARLIE. He jolts -- as if waking from a dream. And when he looks back -- Jack is gone. As Charlie moves off, unnerved... The Huddle Deleted from Locke and Sayid talk in the distance as Sawyer and Kate look on. SAWYER: Hell, this is better than C-Span. KATE: What’s that supposed to mean? SAWYER: Nothin’. Just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that we got the Braintrust over there decidin’ our fate. KATE: I’m sure it’s just about Claire coming back, not deciding our fate. SAWYER: Whatever you say, Sugarpop. KATE: I’d say you’re paranoid, Tex. SAWYER: Then why’re they all huddled up? Think Locke’s gonna call a hike? KATE: If you’re so curious, why don’t you walk over there and find out? SAWYER: Why don’t you walk over there? KATE: C-Span bores me. Claire’s Doctor Visit Deleted from and Claire are at the cave ‘hospital’. Jack takes Claire’s pulse. CLAIRE: So... what is... this, like, an infirmary? JACK: Next best thing. CLAIRE: I have this friend back home; she’s really into holistic medicine. You know, the whole “hospitals are evil, keep things natural” bit, she would love this place. JACK: laughs Any nausea? shakes head Headaches? shakes head again Have you been feeling the baby move at all? CLAIRE: Yeah. It’s like he’s running laps in there. JACK: Well, if he’s as strong as your heart rate, you're both in good shape. How you holding up otherwise? CLAIRE: OK. JACK: Memory coming back? CLAIRE: Bits and pieces, you know, certain people, seem familiar. Like I’ve met them before in another life or something. Helps more I talk about it. Brings things into focus more, you know? But, um, everyone’s avoiding me. I think I freak them out. I’m the weird amnesia chick. JACK: laughs Well, nice to meet you, weird amnesia chick. I’m the heroic doctor. CLAIRE: Is that so? JACK: Well, minus the heroic part. Give ‘em some time. They’re just... confused. CLAIRE: Yeah, well, I know how they feel. A Deal’s a Deal Deleted from and Sawyer return from their boar hunt. KATE: A deal’s a deal. SAWYER: The deal was for toiletries. KATE: No, carte blanche, whatever I want. And I want the gun. SAWYER: I didn’t kill the damn hog. KATE: You said you wanted help to find it, we found it. SAWYER: stopping Jack asked me for the gun two days ago. That why you came on this trek? To do your doctor boyfriend a favor? KATE: You asked for help, I helped you. You don’t like the deal, it’s not my problem. walks off. Sawyer looks angry/hurt. Captive Deleted from takes a tied-up Jin back to camp. SAWYER: Knew you’d get thirsty sooner of later. Big mistake, Kato. Jin JIN: Korean SAWYER: Huh? What’s that? You try to say something, Torchie? is silent Yeah, that’s what I thought. Secrets Deleted from (This scene is hard to hear due to the waterfall drowning out the dialogue) washes at the waterfall. Jack walks up to her. JACK: The TV in the hospital’s coffee room runs soap operas all day. KATE: Sorry? JACK: I think we got ‘em beat. Sun, speaking English, her own husband not knowing? I mean, come on! KATE: That’s ridiculous. It’s only a soap opera when the evil twin shows up. JACK: Think they’ll be OK? gives a sort of frown. Yeah. Guess your relationship has officially gone sour when the secrets start. KATE: We all got secrets, Jack. You, Sun, me. JACK: Locke? KATE: Locke? JACK: We know it wasn’t Jin. KATE: You think Locke burned the raft? JACK: Man disappears for five hours every day. Suddenly, he steps up, makes some fancy speech about others on the island and it’s case closed? Just sayin’. KATE: Maybe it was me. JACK: It wasn’t you, Kate. KATE: I’m the only one here with the mug shot. How’d you know it wasn’t me? JACK: Because I know it wasn’t you. The Jack Situation Deleted from and Hurley talk to Sayid, following Boone’s funeral. MICHAEL: Hey. D’you wanna tell us what the hell is goin’ on? SAYID: Jack’s exhausted. He’s weak from the transfusion he gave Boone. MICHAEL: That doesn’t explain why he jumped on Locke. SAYID: That’s between them. It’s not my concern. walks away HURLEY: Well, I’m concerned. Jack lost it, dude. Don’t forget he’s got that key around his neck to the case, you know, with the guns. SAYID: Why come to me with this? If you think something needs to be done, do it. off. The flashback ‘whoosh’ sound is heard, and what sounds like an intercom from the first flashback (in the airport). Whispers Deleted from ‘opens’ an eggshell and pours the egg into her mouth. Charlie, who is with Claire, looks on. CHARLIE: She’s a nutter. Couple of sandwiches short of a picnic. She tried to blow my head off in the jungle for no reason whatsoever. She said she heard whispers. That doesn’t mean anything, Claire. Whispers. CLAIRE: When Ethan took me, however I got away, I knew they’d be back. CHARLIE: Is that why you’ve not named the baby? kisses Aaron on the top of his head Airport – Claire* Deleted flashback from either or very uneasy Claire is in the airport coffee shop. She struggles to get the little plastic lid off of her coffee cup. She finally gets it off. The man standing behind her, the [[Pilot (man)|pilot] from , turns to talk to her.] PILOT: Hey, don’t be nervous. I see pregnant women on the plane all the time. Nothin’ to it. Where you headed? CLAIRE: Uh, Los Angeles. PILOT: Oh, yeah? Oceanic 815? nods That’s my plane. You’re in luck. I’ll make the ride extra smooth for you, how’s that? CLAIRE: smiles OK. PILOT: You flying alone? is silent Sorry. I crossed the line. You know what, have a great flight. begins to walk away. CLAIRE: I’m, uh, stops and turns back I’m giving my baby away, and the parents are in Los Angeles. PILOT: Couldn’t find anyone closer? CLAIRE: It’s, uh, a little embarrassing, actually, I, uh, met a psychic. And I know, it sounds insane, but he knew things he couldn’t have possibly known, and when I told him I was going to give the baby up... PILOT: Yeah? CLAIRE: First, he tells me I have to raise it myself, and then he just, I don’t know, changes his mind, and says there’s this couple in LA and that they’re the only ones I can give it to. PILOT: Or else... what? CLAIRE: I don’t know. Bad things would happen? Bad... begins to cry. Pilot hands her a tissue. Thanks. PILOT: Sure. CLAIRE: You know, I’m completely hormonal! You must think I’m a real nut. PILOT: Uh, look. My mom and dad split up when I was 10. My mom got real depressed; she went and saw this tarot lady that all her friends swore by. She pays tarot lady $400, and tarot lady tells her she is gonna marry this tall light-haired man of healing, with a name that starts with the letter R. Mom was going for Roger. CLAIRE: What happened? PILOT: Well, she dumped her boyfriend, Bernard, computer programmer, short bad comb-over, and then Bernard sold his company for $39 million. My mom’s still waiting for Roger to show up. Psychics are just magicians that aren’t good enough to play Vegas. And it may not feel like it, but you always have a choice. ' CLAIRE:' Thanks. PILOT: You’re very welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a plane to get ready, and I promised a slightly crazy woman laughs that I’d make the ride extra smooth. Leaves CLAIRE: Bye. PILOT: Bye. Airport – Sayid* Deleted flashback from the island, Sawyer ties the radar emitter to the raft’s mast with a necktie. SAYID: Where did you get that necktie? SAWYER: Pile of clothes down the beach. Why? Got a hot date? to the airport shop, where Sayid, and the shop assistant Charlotte, look at ties. CHARLOTTE: up a yellowish tie Oh, this one is great. But I also love the blue one. Either one would be perfect. SAYID: I suppose. CHARLOTTE: What’s the occasion? SAYID: It’s... I’m going to see a woman. CHARLOTTE: Good. What’s her favourite color? SAYID: ...I don’t know. CHARLOTTE: Is she conservative? More fashion-conscious? SAYID: It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen each other. CHARLOTTE: Don’t worry about it. She’s not gonna care about the tie. SAYID: Then would you do me a favor and pick? CHARLOTTE: I feel pretty good about the yellow one. SAYID: Then yellow. go to the cash register. CHARLOTTE: What’s her name? SAYID: Nadia. are two cops outside the shop. They enter CHARLOTTE: Nadia? That’s a beautiful name. COP: Sir? Did you leave a bag unattended in the main lounge? SAYID: No, I told someone to watch it. COP: You need to come with us. take Sayid away. SAYID: Of course I do. *S Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes